Baby Got Back
Baby Got Back ist ein Song aus der elften Episode der vierten Staffel, Ladies First, und wird von Adam mit seinem Glee Club, den Adams Apples, gesungen. Er sieht Kurt, wie er sich überlegt, ob er den Adam´s Apples beitreten soll der nicht und stellt sich ihm vor. Dabei verkündet er, dass er der Leiter ist und ihn gern dabei haben möchte. Kurt lehnt zunächst ab, sodass Adam meint, dass er sich einfach eine Probe von ihnen anschauen und dann entscheiden soll. Kurt stimmt zu mit ihm zu gehen und Adam stellt ihm die Adam´s Apples vor, woraufhin er auch gleich den Song performt. Während ihres Auftrittes hat Kurt sichtlich Spaß und schließt sich ihnen später an. Das Original stammt von Sir-Mix-a-Lot '''aus seinem dritten Album "Mack Daddy" aus dem Jahr 1992. In der Serie wird das Arrangement von '''Jonathan Coulton aus dem Jahr 2005 verwendet. Lyrics Apples: L.A. face with the Oakland booty Adam: I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face Adam mit den Apples: You get sprung, Adam: You want to pull up tough Adam mit den Apples: 'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring Oh baby, I want to get wit'cha And take your pretty picture My homeboys tried to warn me But that butt you got makes me so horny Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin You say you want to get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me 'Cause you ain't that average groupy Adam: I've seen them dancin' To hell with romancin' Adam mit den Apples: 'Cause she's sweat, wet Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette I'm tired of magazines Sayin' flat butts are the thing Adam: Take the average black man and ask him that Adam (Apples): She gotta pack much back So, fellas (Yeah) Fellas (Yeah) Has your girlfriend got the butt? Tell 'em to shake it, shake it Shake that healthy butt Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Adam: I like 'em round, and big And when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal Now here's my scandal Adam mit den Apples: I want to get you home And wow, double-up, wow Adam: I ain't talkin' bout Playboy 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys Adam mit den Apples: I want 'em real thick and juicy So find that juicy double Johnny C's in trouble Beggin' for a piece of that bubble So I'm lookin' at rock videos Knock-kneed bimbos walkin' like hoes You can have them bimbos Adam (Apples): I'll keep my women like Flo Jo A word to the thick soul sistas, I want to get with ya I won't cuss or hit ya But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna Til the break of dawn Baby got it goin' on A lot of simps won't like this song Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it And I'd rather stay and play Cause I'm long, and I'm strong And I'm down to get the friction on So, ladies (Yeah) Ladies (Yeah) If you want to role in my Mercedes (Yeah) Then turn around, stick it out Even white boys got to shout Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Baby got back (L.A. face with the Oakland booty, booty) Booty, booty, booty Baby got back Streit Die Verwendung der Version von Jonathan Coulton, siehe unten bei den Videos, löste einen ziemlichen Trubel aus, da dieser behauptet, dass Fox ihn nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt hätte, sein Arrangement benutzen zu dürfen und ihn lediglich anschrieb, um ihn daran zu erinneren, da es eine Coverversion ist, er keinen Rechtsanspruch auf das Arrangement hätte, ungeachtet der originalen Melodie. Des Weiteren ließen sie verlauten, dass er glücklich wegen der Darstellung sein sollte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er keine Anerkennung dafür erhielt, worauf Colton hinwies, dass es ironisch für eine Serie ist, die sich charakteristisch für die Underdogs einsetzt. Allerdings, während Coulton wohl keinen Rechtsanspruch auf seine Arbeit habe, nutzte die Glee-Version viele seiner eigenen Ideen, die Coulton in seine Version steckte - am meisten auffällig eine eigene Melodie, die in der Sir Mix-a-Lot-Version nicht vorkam. Zum Beispiel, nutzte Coulton den Sound eines Entenrufes um einen Kraftausdruck im ursprünglichen Text zu überdecken, was ebenso in der Glee-Version vorkam. Ferner nutzte Coulton in der Version eine Referenz auf sich selbst (er ersetzte die Zeile "Mix-a-Lot's in trouble" durch "Johnny C's in trouble"), die wortwörtlich in der Glee-Version auftaucht. Die Glee-Version wurde auf iTunes veröffentlicht, nach wie vor ohne den Urheber des Arrangements zu würdigen, und ohne Honorar zu bezahlen. Wie dem auch sei, in einem Interview mit Wired sagte Coulton, dass es ihm weniger um finanzielle Entschädigung geht, sondern viel mehr hoffte, seine Wahrnehmung früherer Vorgänge von FOX dafür anzuheben, die Arrangements von Songs anderer Künstler nicht zu kreditieren. Coulton veröffentlichte seine Version nochmal auf iTunes, meinend, dass er den ganzen Erlös der Wohltätigkeit spenden würde. Er benannte seinen Song süffisant in die "Glee Version" um (wörtlich: "Baby Got Back (im Stil von Glee)", ein "Cover des Glee-Covers meines Covers von Sir Mix-a-Lot's-Song, wozu zu sagen ist, dass es EXAKT dasselbe ist, wie meine Originalversion" Quelle). Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4